Hidden Depths
by BrokenObsession99
Summary: Elena thinks everything is great in Mystic Falls, until she is kidnapped by Klaus and taken to his mansion. She begins to discover more about his past and maybe discovers he has hidden depths underneath his cold exterior... a klausXelena love story :'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! New story, sorry for deleting the last one I just couldn't see it going anywhere! I've tried my best with spelling and grammar, but any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me! Reviews are appreciated, 3 for an update! Constructive criticism is really useful to me, and I really love reading your reviews! Anyway, onto the story!**

**ENJOY!**

Elena sat at her dressing table, her gaze boring holes into the face looking back at her in the mirror, searching for any other differences in her expression, her eyes, her smile, anything.!

So much had changed after the Original family had left.

Her cheeks were brighter, her eyes weren't as tired, her smile was bigger and her formerly dull hair had a lot more shine and colour!

Her appearance wasn't the only thing that had changed, they hadn't heard anything from Klaus or any of his other siblings since Esther's ritual had failed.

Things had been very quiet in Mystic falls lately.

She sighed to herself. If she was completely honest, she kind of missed all the excitement, having gotten so used to it, but a bit of peace was better than being Klaus's blood source for the rest of her life!

Stefan and Damon had been on edge, waiting for the next Klaus attack, whereas Elena was just trying to enjoy summer!

She knew that Damon just wanted to protect her; it just really annoyed her how he was treating her like she was a little delicate flower about to break if anyone laid a finger on her!

Stefan was still trying to get back at Klaus for compelling him when they left town, he was practically jumping at any opportunity for him to fight the hybrid.

It seemed as if killing hybrids like Klaus came before anything, even her!

Just when she felt like they were getting their relationship, if you could call it that, back on track he always pushed her away again!

She grabbed her brush, tugging it through her tangled hair whilst angry thoughts of how Stefan was treating her bubbled up in her mind.

Her heart ached when she compared how they used to act around each other to the tense silences and snide comments towards her and Damon when they were all together recently.

Elena threw the brush down and glared at her reflection.

_That's it; _she thought to herself, _if I'm suddenly not good enough, it's time for a change in style. _

She walked into her bathroom, sifting through the contents of her vanity unit drawers.

A grin spread across her face when she saw how much choice she had.

Blonde, auburn, bright red, purple, blue, pink, black, and even green!

She thought to herself for a few minutes, considering her decision. If she was going to change her hair colour, she might as well go for something completely out of her comfort zone!

She grabbed the bottle of hair dye and took it to the sink.

**Hope you enjoyed that! It's only starting off, don't worry ;) I need reviews suggesting what colour hair dye she should have chosen? Swaying towards purple or midnight blue, but not sure?**

**Once again, constructive criticism appreciated!**

**R&R!**

**oxoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! really dissapointed by the lack of reviews! Please R&R :/ or at least tell meif its rubbish! Anyway. Next chapters up! Hope you like it, don't forget to review! This is kind of a filler/boring chapter, but it helps build up Elena's character.**

Elena flipped her head up, her wet hair draped over her shoulders. She grinned at the bright purple colour that had replaced the dull brown.

_Perfect, a completely new me, _she thought to herself.

She reached for her hairdryer and quickly ran her fingers through her newly coloured hair as she dried it.

When she was finished she walked into her room and flung open her closet doors.

Lines of pink, purple and baby blue clothes made up the vast majority, but behind all the pastel colours she could just make out a collection of black, maroon, deep blue, and dark purple clothes.

She grabbed armfuls of the paler clothes and threw them onto her bed until only the darker coloured clothes remained in the closet.

Elena rifled through the contents, finding fishnet tights, miniskirts, black skinny jeans, knee high leather boots, one shoulder tops, strapless dresses, leather jackets, and loads of stiletto heels!

She glanced down at her outfit of a long white and blue top, a thin blue cardigan and denim jeans and grimaced.

She began undressing and throwing the clothes onto the pile behind her on the bed.

She grabbed a black and silver crop top, some skinny black jeggings and a pair of tall black boots. She also saw a silver chain necklace on her bedside table and put that on too.

Elena walked over to her full-length mirror and gasped at her reflection.

_I actually look pretty good... _she mused.

The jeggings showed off her curves really well and the top revealed a small bit of her tanned skin.

Her purple hair looked great on her, and she had left her hair to hang in loose waves not her usually straight style. Her eyes looked smoky and mysterious with her new style, not nearly as nervous or scared as they used to be.

She posed and laughed, walking out her room and down the stairs.

Elena rooted through her fridge, taking a beer and turning the radio on.

She grinned and began to dance around the living room, swaying to the song.

"Hey I heard you were a wild one, OOOOOHHHHH!" she sung along, jumping around and drinking her beer.

"If I took you home, it'd be a home run, show me how you'll doo," she shouted, dancing around the furniture.

She knocked the lamp over off the table, and swore, "Shit."

Then she shrugged and continued dancing.

Something inside her head was screaming, "STOP IT, this isn't you!" But she was completely ignoring it...

Suddenly she crashed backwards off the couch and groaned.

_Ouch._

She felt a hand cover her mouth, and she gasped, clawing at it furiously.

"Hello Elena love, how is my beautiful doppelganger? It's been too long..."

**R&R!**


	3. Quick authors note!

**Just wanted to send out a thank you to Kayler for reviewing my story, and I will definitely be continuing this story!**

**It was really nice of you to review me, thank so much!**

**I'll be continuing this story ASAP, in a few days there will be another long update on!**

**Oxoxoxoxox**

**o**


	4. Chapter 4 calling it chap 4

**Heey next chapters finally here! Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, I have been busy with my YouTube videos! **

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! It's great to be getting a few! In answer to the question about her hair colour, read on to find out!**

**Please take the time to check out my channel and maybe subscribe or like/comment on my videos? They are on beauty/fashion things like that! I have a good natural makeup tutorial, some tips, and more! It would mean a lot and it will get you a much longer update!**

**Here's the link: .com/user/FrankeesBeautyBox?feature=mhee **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Elena awoke in a big bed in an even bigger room.

She shot up, groaning as the movement cause her head to throb.

She looked down to see she was covered in red silk sheets and fluffy white pillows.

_Definitely not my bedroom..._

The room she was in had an almost regal air to it, with a thick red carpet and a large chandelier.

Opposite the bed was a vintage looking stool paired with a dressing table adorned with dozens of glass perfume bottles and various hair accessories and jewellery.

To the right of the room there was also a large closet covering most of the wall.

On the left there was a huge window with a ledge for you to sit on, and standing next to it was a tall bookcase full of dusty novels and poetry.

She raised her eyebrows at the expensive looking furniture and the old books, and could only come to one logical conclusion.

_Klaus._

She sighed to herself.

Just when she had thought all the drama with the Original family was over and she had let her guard down, he had slipped right under her nose, yet again!

The events of the previous night came rushing into her mind, and she widened her eyes at the memory of how stupid she had been.

She had gotten drunk, broken a lamp and then been kidnapped by an evil hybrid.

_How could I have been so stupid! _She asked herself, inwardly smacking her palm into her face.

She pulled herself up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Looking down she noticed that she was still wearing the outfit she had chosen the night before, and that her hair was still the dark purple colour she had dyed it.

_I wonder what Klaus thought when he saw me! _She giggled to herself, picturing his face in her mind.

She quickly sobered up, her thoughts racing trying to find an explanation as to why he had brought her here.

_Probably to steal some more of my blood..._ She shook her head quickly, trying to clear the image of Klaus sticking a needle into her arm.

_Ouch._

Her head really hurt. It throbbed every time she moved.

Yes kids, that brings us to the bad part of getting drunk: the inevitable hangover.

Elena slowly stood, wobbling on her feet a little, and made her way to the door. Opening it, she cautiously peeped her head out of the door. She was faced with a long corridor.

Walking out the door, she surveyed where she was. There were a few more doors and various paintings up on the walls lining the corridor.

As she made her way through the hall, she glanced up at the paintings. A few were detailed landscapes, some flowers, and a few animals.

But the one painting that stood out to her was the one on the end.

It looked like Katherine, but who knew how many more doppelgangers had come before her?

She knew the whole story about Klaus, Elijah and Tatia, but she suddenly realised that was the only other doppelganger she had ever been told about.

Elena made a quick mental note to ask Klaus about the others.

Continuing down the corridor, she finally reached a tall marble staircase.

She saw Klaus looking quite relaxed on a larger brown sofa, reading a book.

_How dare he be so calm! He KIDNAPPED me, took me against my will, stowed me in his house, and didn't even tell anybody, not even me! _

Furiously, she stormed down the stairs, ripping the book from his hands and throwing it into the corner of the room in anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" she yelled.

He raised his eyebrows and stood, going to retrieve his book.

"You and your creepy family freakin' kidnapped me!" she said, as he carefully put it back onto the tall shelf.

"Actually, sorry to burst your bubble love but I'm afraid I'm on my own this time. My family left shortly after the ritual," he murmured.

"You still had no right to take me here against my will! How dare you!" she shouted, shoving him with all her strength.

"Excuse me?" he said slowly, turning to grab her arms and shove her backwards, her head impacting with the wall making a loud thud, not helping her growing headache in any way.

She groaned, kicking him in his shin.

He didn't move, coolly returning her gaze.

"Why did you do it?" she asked simply.

"Well, shocking as this may sound, I thought having you here would be fun." He replied nonchalantly, still holding her in a vice-like grip. "Besides, I need you here safe. Not out with those Salvatore brothers, always getting into dangerous situations."

She scowled, "Those 'Salvatore brothers' are my friends, not that you would know anything about that, and your usually the cause of those 'dangerous situations'. Anyway, since when do you care whether I live or die?"

He opened his mouth as if to say something, then seemed to change his mind. "If you're dead, I am unable to create any more hybrids," he stated.

Klaus stepped away, letting go of her arms.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Whatever. They'll come find me. They always do."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you assuring yourself of that fact or me?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she stormed off angrily, heading back up the stairs to the room she woke up in.

She could faintly hear his low laughter echoing around the house.

_I hate that guy._

**R&R, and don't forget to subscribe or like or comment on my YouTube channel for an even longer update!**

**oxoxoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I couldn't really fit in any Klaus but a really nice friendship is made in this! Sorry for not updating, I've been busy, :/ Anyway, onto the story!**

She threw herself onto the bed, screaming into the pillows in frustration.

Flipping herself over, she stared at the ceiling.

_Of all people to be stuck with, why HIM?_

Well, if she was going to have to stay in this place she might as well have a look around.

Glancing around her she realised she still had no idea who this room's previous owner had been, and that she had learnt absolutely nothing about the other doppelgangers from Klaus.

She pushed herself off the bed, carelessly scattering the pillows.

Elena walked over to the dressing table; gently lifting up a few little bottles of what she guessed was perfume.

Removing the lid from one she gave the clear liquid a curious sniff, then widened her eyes in recognition.

"Vervain?" she thought aloud, frowning. "What's vervain doing in a house full of Originals?"

She carefully replaced the lid and began to look through the drawers.

The first drawer she opened was empty, covered in a thick layer of dust.

The second drawer was full of different jewellery.

There was a collection of small rings, but one particular ring stood out to her.

It was thin silver, with two intertwined love hearts.

The ring was very small and delicate, but beautiful.

She slid it onto her finger slowly, grinning when she realised it fit perfectly.

_I suppose it doesn't really match my new style..._ she thought sadly, _But it is really nice... Oh well, I'll wear it anyway! It can be a reminder of the old me._

Leaving the ring on her finger, she continued looking.

In the same drawer was a gorgeous necklace.

This was also silver, with a tiny love heart.

She put it on, replacing all her chains.

Closing that drawer she checked out the last one.

This had nothing but a picture inside it.

Looking closer she realised that the picture was in fact a painting.

Of her.

Wait.

It couldn't be her. It would have had to be another doppelganger.

But who?

Possibly Katherine, but she doubted it, as the girl in the picture looked much nicer, much more human.

The painting looked extremely old, older than Stefan and Damon's picture of Katherine.

She picked it up and focused on the right hand corner, where she could see a very faint word written in calligraphy.

Charlotte.

Elena gasped.

Something told her this girl, Charlotte, had been the previous owner of the room she was in.

That didn't explain why she needed vervain though...

She decided she would definitely bring up her findings whenever she next saw Klaus.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a tall woman with long wavy black hair almost reaching her waist, wearing brown dress.

The thing that really caught Elena's attention was her eyes.

They were a bright shade of green, surrounded by thick dark lashes and perfectly plucked eyebrows.

This woman was beautiful.

"Miss Elena, Master Klaus requests your company at dinner in 30 minutes," the woman said, smiling at her. She had a slight Spanish accent.

Elena nodded and grimaced, "Of course he does."

The woman looked confused, before shrugging and giving her a small, graceful curtsey.

"I am Alexa, I am one of Master Klaus's witches."

"His witches?" Elena questioned. "What does he need his own witches for?"

Alexa lowered her head, blushing.

_Oh._

"Does he always use you for, erm, that?" she asked.

Alexa hurriedly shook her head, "No! Ever since he met you he hasn't used any of us. He only uses us for figuring out difficult spells. I believe he is quite fond of you, much to the others dislike. I don't particularly mind, I like Master Klaus but not so much in that way."

Elena raised her eyebrows.

"Fond of me? I doubt it. He has probably just been too busy with trying to kill me," she said. "And what do you mean 'not so much in that way', is there someone else?"

The witch was now a deep shade of red.

"Oh my god there is!" Elena grinned, "Who is it? Is it a servant? This is just like the movies!"

Alexa grabbed the younger girl's hand, staring into her eyes. "Elena, please lower your voice!"

She nodded apologetically, gesturing for Alexa to carry on.

"It is not a servant. His name is Elijah."

"Please tell me you mean a different Elijah."

Alexa sighed, shaking her head.

"No, I think we are both thinking of the same Elijah. We are in love Elena. He meets me every night at the gate. We both want to tell Klaus, but we are afraid he will think it's ridiculous and stupid. I just wish he would fall in love so he could experience it himself."

"Hm. I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. I think you should keep it a secret for now, no matter how difficult, its safer than telling Klaus." Elena explained.

Alexa groaned.

"I agree, it's just so difficult!"

Elena nodded sympathetically in agreement.

"Well, I better go. I need to start getting dinner ready." Alexa began to open the door, "I'll see you soon Lena."

Elena frowned, "Lena?"

The witch nodded as if she knew a secret. "It's what Master Klaus likes to call you."

Elena slowly smiled, saying "See you soon Alexa."

**R&R**

**3 reviews for an update!**


	6. Chapter 6

Once Alexa had left, Elena wasn't completely sure what to do with herself.

The witch had mentioned dinner, but what did she expect her to wear?

She awkwardly glanced around the room, not certain what she was looking for.

Her gaze landed on a small sheet of ivory paper pinned on the wall.

She moved closer, narrowing her eyes as she tried to make out the words.

_**Elena,**_

_**I hope you will join me for dinner in the dining hall.**_

_**Everything you need should be in the closet.**_

_**Klaus**_

_**X**_

She gently tore the note from the wall, holding it gingerly in her fingers.

She wasn't sure why, but for some reason she wanted to keep it.

_Why on earth would he sign it with an 'x'?_

Elena slowly traced the large X, a small smile tugging at her lips.

She took it to the dressing table and carefully laid it in the empty drawer.

Following the instructions on the note, she opened the closet doors.

_Oh. My. God._

Talk about not judging a book by its cover!

From the outside it seemed as though the closet was tiny, but when the doors were open it was amazing!

Rows and rows of clothes hung from the top, with loads of space for shoes and a few bags too!

She flicked through the garments, quickly realising they all fit her new style!

Everything was dark blues and purples, and some black too.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elena saw a beautiful dress on the second row.

It was a ballerina style dress, with a very short skirt fanning out around her hips, made of flowing silky black material.

The strapless bodice was a deep purple, almost black, nearly identical to her hair.

It had small glittering dark sparkly diamonds and was strapless.

Bending down she began searching through all the shoes.

A gorgeous pair of delicate black flats stood out to her.

They had black ribbon lacing up her legs to her thigh, and the smallest heel she had ever seen.

She took the dress and the shoes out the closet and quickly changed.

When she was dressed she walked over to the mirror near the windows.

Grinning to herself she gazed at her reflection.

_I look good!_

The dress clung to all her curves perfectly, making her legs look really long!

The shoes looked great too, not too over the top but really nice.

She frowned at her hair.

It looked pretty, but a bit boring in comparison to her outfit.

Elena glanced at the dressing table, noticing that there were as few hair pins and bands.

She decided that doing putting her hair up would be the best idea.

She tugged her hair into a high ponytail and twisted it into a bun.

Pulling out a few small strands to frame her face, and pinned the loose sections of hair into her bun.

Stepping back to look she realised there was no need to find any makeup because it had remained on her face from the previous night.

Usually Elena didn't make a huge fuss about how she looked, but today it seemed to really matter to her.

Maybe it was because of who she was meeting, or maybe just because it was such a nice dress.

Either way, Elena really wanted to look good.

Wait.

_Did I just think that I am dressing up to impress Klaus? Surely that's not the reason..._

Mentally blocking the little voice telling her otherwise, she remembered that she needed to meet him about now.

The room didn't have a clock and she didn't have her phone, so she simply began walking to the dining hall (wherever that was).

Downstairs she saw the tiny kitchen, empty, and the room where she had found Klaus earlier.

Opposite the kitchen there was a large room, with a massive table in the centre and a dozen or so chairs arranged around it.

Only one chair was occupied, and another place was laid opposite it.

Klaus sat staring at her, his bright blue eyes gazing at her outfit in wonder.

"Elena, you look...incredible." he stated, standing up and leading her to her seat before sitting down.

She blushed at the compliment, it was so unlike him!

"Thank you Klaus. And don't you mean Lena?" she asked, winking.

He raised his eyebrows, "Who told you?"

She grinned at the thought of knowing something he didn't.

"For me to know and you to NOT find out."

He rolled his eyes and laughed, making Elena widen her eyes.

It was a nice laugh, the kind that made YOU laugh!

The waiter appeared by her side with a plate.

He carefully placed it in front of her.

It looked delicious!

The meal was a huge steak, salad and chips.

Watching the waiters leave the room she frowned.

"Aren't you eating?" she asked Klaus.

He shook his head and shrugged, "Not hungry, and I'm not too keen on human food."

She paused, feeling a little self conscious about stuffing her face with him watching.

He laughed again at her expression, making her giggle.

"Don't worry love, I don't mind." He assured her, smiling.

She nodded and began to eat.

Elena laid the knife and fork on her empty plate neatly, glancing up at Klaus to find he was still watching her in amusement.

She scowled and said, "What?"

He smiled, "I enjoy watching you. You are fascinating."

She blushed at the compliment.

Remembering where she was, she sighed.

"What do you want now I'm here, I'm guessing this dinner invitation was for some reason?"

Klaus nodded, "Yes. I was wondering if you wanted to know something about the previous owner of your room."

She sat up, "Yes! I was actually going to ask you about them earlier, but forgot."

He leaned back, taking a sip of the opaque bottle on the table, which she guessed was blood.

"Charlotte was the most amazing girl I had ever met. She was beautiful. She always knew how to make me laugh." He paused, remembering something that made him smile that boyish crooked smile that seemed to always make her heart ache.

Elena looked away.

Surely she wasn't...

_Jealous?_

She shook her head, dismissing the thought.

"She was often daydreaming, and had the sweetest laugh. She was stubborn, like you in that respect. But she also had the tendency to give in easily, the opposite of you. Anyway, we were in love. My brother, Elijah, was also quite fond of her. In the end, she had chosen me. Obviously, I was extremely happy. Charlotte was the girl of my dreams. She accepted me as a hybrid, and we moved in together. My brother was not happy about this. One night, he arranged to meet us both out in the woods surrounding this house."

He stopped.

Swallowed.

Took a deep breath.

"That was the night she died. It was my entire fault. Elijah said he loved her, that he was the one for her instead of me. We both disagreed. Then he began to shout. He made me very angry. I lost control. I turned. She was too close."

She saw his eyes begin to tear up, one single tear sliding down his pale cheek.

Her eyes widened.

She had never seen the hybrid cry. She thought it was not in his nature.

She slowly reached her hand over the table, gently brushing the tear off his face.

When they touched Elena felt a small spark of electricity.

Like they belonged together.

He captured her hand against his cheek, holding it there for a few minutes.

She froze, flinching, but relaxed when she saw the flash of hurt in his eyes.

He glanced down at her hand, surprised.

"You're wearing Charlottes ring?" he questioned.

She lowered her head, letting her hair cover her eyes.

He gently pushed it behind her ear, letting his hand linger.

The pair gazed into each other's eyes in wonder.

She didn't think he knew what had happened any more than she did.

He leaned across the table.

Their faces moved closer, and closer.

She abruptly sat up, her back rigid.

_What am I doing?_

She quickly pulled away, removing her hand from his face, scolding herself for instantly missing his touch.

He looked surprised, but quickly composed himself.

There was an awkward silence.

"Thank you. For telling me that. You didn't need to, but you did it anyway. I really appreciate it," she murmured sincerely.

"I've never told anyone that story," he said, puzzled.

She looked away again.

"I think we should go to bed," she said firmly.

He raised his eyebrows and grinned, the cocky bad boy image back in place, replacing the sweet boyish look.

"If you say so love..."

She covered her face in embarrassment.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," she mumbled.

Standing up, she glanced behind her at Klaus.

"Good night Klaus."

He looked up at her, seemingly lost in thought.

"Good night Elena."

Elena walked up to her room, undressing and falling into the big bed.

She fell asleep immediately, her dreams always featuring one person.

Klaus.

**Wow, anyone else think that ending was cliché?**

**HAHAH!**

**Oh well, I enjoyed writing that one!**

**A bit more Klena thrown in there ;)**

**I realise there is a real Charlotte story, but I didn't know it so I just made up my own!**

**R&R for a longer quicker update,**

**Or like/comment on my videos on my Youtube channel! I have a good natural makeup tutorial, some tips, and more! It would mean a lot!**

**Here's the link: .com/user/FrankeesBeautyBox?feature=mhee **

**You guys are my inspiration :')**


	7. Chapter 7

Elena awoke to the smell of bacon.

She jumped out of bed, wincing as she stood on her shoe from the night before.

She widened her eyes and blushed bright red as she remembered what had nearly happened between her and Klaus.

_How am I going to face him after that?_

Taking a deep breath, she busied herself with moving all the clothes she had carelessly thrown onto the floor whilst she organised her thoughts.

_Just act normal, just act normal_, she chanted mentally.

Opening the closet, she looked around for something that didn't show large amounts of skin for her to wear.

Settling on a nice pair of skinny jeans and a comfortable looking grey strapless top, she padded barefoot down the stairs.

She began laughing hysterically at the sight before her eyes.

Klaus's POV:

Klaus stood in front of her wearing a blue apron printed with the words 'Keep Calm and Cook Food' holding a spatula and scowling at her when he saw her wiping away tears of laughter.

"WHAT?" he asked angrily.

_What was the matter with this insane girl!_

"WHAT?" he repeated.

Elena shrugged, still giggling.

"Nothing... you just look so out of character in that apron!" he glanced down at it in confusion.

"I bought it from the store, what's wrong with it?" he asked in genuine confusion.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Never mind. What are you cooking anyway? It smells great." She said, smiling sweetly at him.

He raised his eyebrows at her.

_Did what happened last night completely slip her mind? Or was it not important enough to remember?_

He frowned.

Surely HE didn't find it important enough to remember?

Naah.

"Klaus?"

_Oh._

He realised that while he had been thinking he had completely forgotten about the lovely Elena's question.

"Yes? Oh, yes. I can cook. I learnt a thing or two when I was travelling." He replied.

She nodded, moving closer towards him to look.

He inhaled sharply as her scent surrounded him.

_Rose petals and vanilla..._

Klaus found himself leaning over the girl, before yanking his body upright in shock when he realised what he had been about to do.

_Snuggling with her? What the hell Klaus! She's your prisoner. Nothing more._

_Even if I want her to be more, she would never like me that way._

His cold heart dropped when she pulled away, but nothing on his face revealed his feelings.

Elena didn't seem to have noticed the hybrids close proximity.

"Your here just in time, it's ready. Meet me in the living room, we can eat in there."

"Okay," she said, walking away to sit in the living room.

He turned to carefully arrange the food on the plate.

He had made more of an effort to impress her with food this morning than when he had cooked last night, not that she knew he had even made her meal the night before.

The food ready, he grabbed two sets of cutlery and brought it all in on two trays.

He gently laid it on her lap, shooting her a quick smile as he sat down next to her.

They ate in comfortable silence with Klaus sneaking small looks at her out the corner of his eye, loving it when their eyes met and she blushed.

When they were finished they put the trays on the coffee table.

"You know Klaus, you're not as bad as I thought you were. I don't completely hate you anymore," she admitted grudgingly.

He grinned, making her smile back.

"Thank you Elena. That's very kind of you."

_Kind? Wow, can you sound any more stupid Nik?_

He reached for her hand and to his surprise she let him, squeezing slightly.

Her hand was so small in comparison to his, she felt as if she was going to break any second.

"Would you like to watch something?" he asked her tentatively.

She smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes please!"

He stood, reluctantly releasing her hand.

"I have a small selection that Rebekah used to watch."

Reaching for the box, he brought it over to the sofa where Elena was sitting.

She began looking through the box.

"Oh my god! I love this!" she squealed, holding up Breaking Dawn Part 1.

Klaus groaned at her choice, firmly shaking his head.

"No. Absolutely not." he said to her.

She pulled out the oldest trick in the book.

Puppy dog eyes.

He turned away, laughing at her futile attempts to pull him towards her.

"Pleaaaaase Klaus!" she begged, grabbing his hands and turning him around.

He gazed down at their intertwined fingers and sighed.

"Oh Elena, why do you always manage to crack my resolve?" he asked, looking up at the ceiling.

She grinned and gave him a big hug, before standing and pushing to DVD in the player.

He sat still, stunned by the sudden show of affection.

She bounced back over, flopping onto the sofa next to him as the movie began.

About 30 minutes into the film, he noticed that Elena was slightly shivering.

Immediately concerned, he reached over to put his arm around her shoulders.

She seemed surprised, looking up at him.

"Thanks..." she whispered to him.

A few seconds passed before she slowly moved closer, snuggling into his side with her head resting on his shoulder.

He was taken aback, but tightened his grip on her and leaned his chin on the top of her head contentedly.

She had no idea how happy it made him to have someone this close to him.

For the first time in a long time, he was actually happy.

**Another cliché ending...**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Quite short, but I did enjoy seeing that someone had subscribed to me on YouTube!**

**Thank you so much to whoever that was!**

**A bit disappointed with the lack of reviews, if you aren't enjoying this and I don't receive any reviews I will stop!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**oxoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

Elena smiled to herself, practically floating around room.

She remembered the way his arm felt around her shoulder and his soft touch when he tucked her hair behind her ear.

Who would have ever thought the hybrid could be so gentle?

Well, she was guessing it was about 2pm so Elena decided to head outside and look around.

After all, Klaus had said that she should treat the mansion as her own home.

She grabbed a nice looking leather jacket and a pair of tall black boots and left the house.

Elena aimlessly wandered through the huge courtyard and garden.

Her eyes widened when a large stable/barn appeared in her view.

As a kid she had always adored horses, grooming them and riding them too.

She had once had a little horse called Moxi when she was younger, and had loved it with all her heart.

She walked into the stable, slowly inhaling all the familiar smells.

There were 4 horses lined up.

The first was a large jet black horse with a beautiful mane and soft brown eyes.

The next two were pretty, but nondescript compared to the last horse.

It was a perfect sized horse, with a soft velvety chestnut coat and flowing chocolate mane.

It had the most beautiful eyes you could imagine, deep brown with small golden flecks.

Elena slowly moved towards the mare, reaching out a hand so as not to startle her.

Resting one hand on her nose, Elena stroked her head gently.

The horse's eyes followed her every move, gazing at her with warmth.

She gentled nuzzled into Elena's hand, surprising her.

"I think I'll name you... Saffy.'

Saffy neighed, and her eyes were happy.

'Do you like that name? I thought you would.'

Elena continued petting the horse, smiling to herself.

Suddenly a hand appeared on her waist, and she glanced up in surprise.

When she saw it was Klaus, she blushed bright red and stepped away from his hand.

His face fell, but he swiftly covered it up.

'You like horses?' he asked kindly.

Elena shrugged.

'Yes, I suppose I've always felt happier around horses. I had one when I was a little girl and I've always wanted another,' she explained, still stroking Saffy's nose.

Klaus smiled, 'She could be yours if you would like?'

Elena's eyes widened in surprise.

'Really?'

He nodded.

'I like seeing you like this, and this horse seems to like you!'

Elena grinned and threw her arms around his neck.

She rested her face in his neck.

'Thank you Klaus.'

Klaus just stood there for a moment, in shock.

But then she felt his arms tighten around her body.

'Anytime Elena.'

They both stepped back after a few minutes.

'Have you considered a name yet?' he asked her.

'Yes, I was thinking...Saffy.'

Klaus smiled.

'She seems to like it, so it's perfect.'

Elena grinned.

'Do you have a horse Klaus?' she questioned, looking around at the other horses.

He gestured towards the first horse, with the big black mane and brown eyes.

'I call him Mystic, after Mystic Falls,' he said, almost shyly.

'That's sweet Klaus,' she said smiling.

'Thanks Elena,'

He looked towards the stirrups and saddles.

'Would you like to go for a ride?'

Once they were saddled up and on their horses, Klaus opened the gates and they galloped out.

The feeling of being back on a horse was exhilarating.

She could feel the wind through her hair and her happy laughter echoed through the grounds.

Saffy was an amazing horse, really fast but always making sure Elena was alright.

She glanced to her right to see Klaus grinning from ear to ear with Mystic.

They cantered through the twists and turns of the gardens, round the courtyard and back to the stables.

When they eventually stopped at the gates, they jumped off the horses and laughed happily.

'Had fun?' Klaus asked.

Elena nodded eagerly, leading Saffy back to her stable.

With the horses put away, they walked back to the house in comfortable silence.

When they were inside, Elena stopped Klaus and grabbed his hand.

'Thank you for that. I really enjoyed it.'

Klaus smiled and gently brushed a hair off her face, leaning down to plant a sweet kiss on her cheek.

He lingered there for a moment.

'Stop saying thank you Elena, I'm the one who should be thanking you. You have shown me what it feels like to have fun, and to be happy again. I have missed that feeling,' he whispered.

Elena nodded, breathing heavily at the feeling of his lips so close to hers.

The door slamming open broke the moment, revealing a very angry looking Stefan and Damon.

Damon gasped at the sight of Klaus near her neck, and flashed forward to throw him off her and to the other side of the room.

Stefan stormed in after him.

'What the hell do you think you're doing you hybrid monster! Get away from her!'

Elena gasped, and rushed over to Klaus, taking his hand in hers.

He sighed, but stood and squeezed Elena's hand to show he was okay.

'Gentlemen. Of course you can come in,' he said sarcastically.

Damon stared at their intertwined hands.

'What the hell is this?'

Elena shook her head.

'Klaus has become my friend. I trust him now, he understands me. We have had fun together, and I won't let you hurt him.'

Stefan slowly walked towards her.

'Are you under compulsion? Elena, are you wearing vervain?'

She angrily slapped his hand off her face, making Klaus smile.

'Yes, I am. My necklace is still on me, isn't it!'

Damon scowled, grabbing her other hand.

'C'mon Elena, we're leaving.'

She tugged it out of his grasp.

'No, we aren't. You are.'

He took hold of it again, pulling it harder, making her cry out in pain.

Klaus flashed over and threw Damon out the door, turning to make sure Elena was alright.

'Lena, are you okay?'

She sniffled, a tear running down the side of her face.

He gently swept it away and kissed her forehead, before turning towards the vampire.

'How dare you hurt my Lena!' he screamed at Damon.

'Leave here immediately! Both of you!'

Damon had a tortured look in his eyes, before nodding slowly.

'Fine, if that's what she wants. But I love you Elena, and I will be back for you.'

He ran off, dripping blood from his leg all the way.

Stefan's POV

Stefan gazed at the pair holding hands, and thought to himself.

_It's so obvious that they are in love. I don't know how it happened or why, but she loves him, and I think he loves her too._

His heart was breaking, but he knew Klaus would make good on his threat to kill him if he stayed, so he fled the scene.

_I just hope they both realise they love each other soon, because Damon will be back._

And when Damon wants something, he always gets it.

**HIYA! **

**Long time no see ;)**

**I am so so so sorry I haven't updated this story in so long.**

**But I noticed the reviews were slowing down, so I didn't see much point.**

**IF you don't review, there are no updates.**

**I love reading them and although you are alerting and favouriting this story, I need reviews to motivate me!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I had to bring Damon into this, I love him so much!**

**I love KlausXElena, but I also love Damon. ;)**

**xoxoxox**

**R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

Elena and Klaus stood in the broken doorway, breathing heavily.

Elena felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

Why had they come here?

She couldn't explain why she had chosen to stay with Klaus, or why she had felt so protective of him when Damon attacked him.

She felt a light touch on her shoulder.

Elena turned and pressed her face into the hybrids warm chest.

She clutched him tight, as if he would disappear as soon as she let go.

When had she started to feel like this about him?

Pushing the confusing question out of her mind, she stepped out of his strong arms and smiled wearily.

He smiled back, holding her hand gently.

She looked down at their hands and blushed.

This only made his smile grow wider.

He yanked her towards him, their faces dangerously close.

Elena could feel his slow breath on her face.

They moved closer, their body's pressed together.

When their lips met, it was like nothing she had ever experienced before.

His lips were soft yet insistent, moving against her's slowly.

It was sweeter than Damon, but more passionate than anything she had experienced with Stefan.

She returned the kiss, enjoying the few minutes it lasted.

It was only 5 minutes, but to Elena it felt like hours- in a good way!

They broke apart, gazing into each others eyes.

Klaus seemed to be amazed at the fact he had just kissed the doppelganger.

Oh no.

Was he dissapointed?

Her confusement must have shown on her face, because he immediately grinned at her, assuring her that he had enjoyed the kiss as much as she had.

'Wow..that was unexpected...' Elena mumbled.

Klaus laughed, making his eyes sparkle.

He nodded, 'Yes, but I don't regret it.'

She was quick to reply.

' I don't either, it was amazing...'

He shrugged cockily, ' I have been told,' he joked with a wink.

Elena blushed again and turned away.

They walked through the house hand in hand, heading towards the kitchen.

She sat at one of the stools near the breakfast bar and watched Klaus get her a drink of lemonade.

How did he know that was her favourite?

When he gave her it, he reached back into the fridge for a blood bag but stopped, glancing back at her with shame.

She widened her eyes when she realised why he wasn't drinking blood.

' No, please have one. I don't want you to hide your true nature from me. '

He sighed, and slowly opened a bag with his teeth.

The veins under his eyes stood out, his iris's turning a beautiful golden colour.

Stefan's eyes had been red when she saw him drinking blood.

Maybe it was because he was a hybrid, she thought to herself.

He sucked the blood thoughtfully, keeping his eyes on her as if worried she was going to leave.

She frowned at his worry, and walked over to wrap her arms around his waist.

He let out a breath of relief and sank against her, before binning the blood bag.

He turned to face her, a small droplet of blood trickling down his chin.

She slowly reached out a hand and wiped the blood away, just as he had earlier with her tears.

Before she wiped her hands, she tasted the blood.

To her surpise, it was good.

She licked it all of her finger, and was surprised to see Klaus watching her in amusement.

' I-I'm sorry! '

She roughly scrubbed her face, until he stopped her.

Its fine Elena, I like that you were brave enough to try it!' He assured her.

She nodded and smiled, embarrassed at her behaviour.

'Well, to be completely honest I kinda liked it...'

The hybrid grinned and hugged her tightly.

They were curled up on the couch watching TV, when Klaus suddenly chuckled.

She scowled, thinking he was laughing at her for some bizzare reason.

' What? '

He shook his head.

' Nothing, I was just wondering if I had mentioned how much I love your new look? '

She tugged her hair self-consciously, and shrugged.

' I don't know what I was thinking, its so out of character ! '

He rolled his eyes.

' A little change is good, love,' he said, resting his chin on her head.

She smiled at the use of his familiar british accent.

But her smile quickly fell away when thoughts of home, Jeremy, Bonnie and her other friends came rushing back.

He sighed into her hair.

' You miss them don't you.'

It sounded more like a statement than a question, but she nodded anyway.

'I'm sorry.'

She craned her neck to look at him.

'No, don't be sorry. It was my choice to stay here, I know they would never understand what we have,' she said.

' Do you ever miss your family? Since they left?'

He sighed again, exhaling loudly.

'Yes, I suppose. Me and my family were always close. Especially me and Elijah. The only thing that ever tore us apart was a girl. Sort of like your Stefan and Damon'

She nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

'She was called Tatia. It was before Charlotte. She was the most beautiful girl in our village, and all the men desired to be her suitor. None more than me and my brother. We used to joke about it, until one day we fought. We even came to blows. Our mother did not like us fighting, and sought to end our feud. She had her witches kill Tatia, hanging her from a tree like some kind of animal!'

Elena could tell it was making him upset, so she comfortingly started stroking the back of his hand.

' When Tatia was gone, we both realised nothing was more important than the bond of brothers. Me and Rebekah have always been close, true brother and sister.

We helped each other, took care of each other, practically raised each other.

My father was never really my dad, just someone who brought food and water.

He never truly loved us, he thought we were wastes of space.

My mother was kind to us, thinking she was doing what was right for us.

Sometimes she got it wrong.

Like when she turned us into vampires.

Anyway, I have history with each member of my family, some good, some bad.

But I love each and every one of my siblings.'

Elena nodded in understanding, enjoying learning some of his family history.

She snuggled closer and whispered, 'I'm glad you have good memories as well as the bad ones.'

Klaus POV

Elena moved closer, making him smile.

The storys about his past had made him a bit upset, so he was glad his Lena was there.

Klaus honestly didn't know what they were.

He had killed her friends, and her aunt.

That was unforgivable.

But he hoped she could find it in her heart to stay close to him.

Ta daaa!

Hope you liked the chapter!

Quite long, because I was so pleased with all the reviews!

ParaVamp99- thank you so much for your support!

Thanks to my other anonymous reviewers!

3 love you all! :') review and you'll get another quicker longer update...


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I am so so so sorry for not updating for this long, i'm gonna aim to update at LEAST once a week! Hope you like this chapter, 3 3

Elena sat on her bed, nervously folding and unfolding her hands.

It had been 2 weeks since Damon and Stefan had barged into the mansion, and she and Klaus had only gotten closer.

Her mind had been jumbled with all the thoughts running through it.

Today was the day that she was going to ask him.

She had been thinking about it for a few days, casually dropping hints into the conversation.

Elena was going to ask Klaus to turn her.

Into a vampire.

It seemed a good idea, he was always telling her she needed to be protected.

She went to the closet and grabbed a pair of grey leopard print leggings, a top and her favourite leather jacket and changed.

Taking a deep breath, she headed down the stairs.

Elena laughed as Klaus tried to flip the pancakes, failing miserably.

They took the pancakes to the living room and ate, Elena taking her favourite seat on his lap.

When they finished, she turned so she could look at him.

'What's it like being a vampire?'

Klaus grinned, 'Its incredible. Never aging, amazing strength and speed, all the knowledge. The only thing I hate is that I can never keep friends for a long time. They grow old and die, while I stay at 19 years old forever.'

Elena could tell he was thinking of her.

She fiddled with her hair nervously.

'Well, what if you had someone to be with forever? As a vampire?'

Klaus shrugged, 'That would be incredible.'

Elena nodded slowly.

'Klaus, I want you to turn me into a vampire.'

The look of astonishment on his face was priceless.

'Why would you even think about being like me?'

Elena sighed.

'I thought we could be together forever...'

His eyes widened.

He opened his mouth, then closed it again.

'You have no idea how much I would love that, but don't make this decision based on me. Being a vampire is a big change, and it'll mean you will outlive all your friends. Bonnie. Matt. Jeremy.'

Her heart ached at the thought of leaving Jeremy, but it would keep her and her friends safe from the rest of the Originals.

'I'm sure Klaus. I'm ready.'

Klaus gently layed Elena's head down onto the pillow and left her to rest.

He headed down the stairs and smiled, remembering what Elena had admitted.

_I thought we could be together forever..._

The loud slam of a door pulled him out of his thoughts.

Rebekah thundered towards her brother, her face the image of pure fury.

'You turned her.'

Klaus simply nodded with raised eyebrows.

'And why does that concern you?'

She scowled.

'Nik, you know perfectly well why it concerns me. You only like her because of Charlotte!'

Klaus hissed and grabbed his sister by the throat, slamming her head into the wall.

'Watch it Rebekah, id hate to dig out your coffin again.'

She sneered, 'I'd love to see you try. I'll be back Nik, and next time i wont be so friendly.'

Rebekah dissapeared, and Klaus sighed.

'What kind of movie line was that,' he muttered, rolling his eyes at her childish antics.

Elena's eyes snapped open.

She gasped when the room came into focus.

Everything was brighter, more vivid.

She could easily make out the grain of the wooden cabinets, and the individual strands of the carpet.

Sitting up, she stared at her hands, mesmerised.

All the things that had once been so dull now seemed incredible.

She flashed downstairs, her head whipping around looking for her mate.

_Wait a second. My 'mate'?_

Elena frowned at the word, but continued searching for Klaus.

'Elena?'

She grinned and threw herself into his open arms, laughing when he fell back a few steps.

'You seem happy,' he said smiling.

'Yes! Now im actually a vampire. I cant believe it!'

He nodded, 'It is a lot to take in at first. How do you feel?'

She shuddered.

'Hungry.'

Klaus opened the fridge door, his arm out to restrain Elena.

The fridge was piled with bags of blood.

He reached for a bag and handed her it.

'Try just biting into it, do what you feel is right.'

She neatly bit into the bag and let her hunger take over.

A small groan of appreciation escaped her, and Klaus smiled fondly.

'You'll be very hungry for the first few days but soon it'll die down'

She nodded, releasing the bag and throwing it into the bin with precision.

Her emotions were running wild, anger at Damon and Stefan, sadness for her leaving Jeremy, love for Klaus, etc.

A small smile turned up the corner of her lips at the last thought.

_I guess i do love him._

On a sudden note of joy, she leaned over to the hybird and kissed him.

This wasnt a soft kiss like the first one they had shared, this was a kiss of desperation and fiery passion.

'Elena, i think i love you,' Klaus whispered.

'I love you too Klaus.'

The pair stepped out the door, glancing around to be sure no unwelcome visitors were about to interrupt.

'Are you ready?' Klaus asked.

'Yes, i am.'

They took off, running at a speed no human could dream to match.

The woods blurred by, small birds tweeting above them.

The night looked down on them, as Elena turned her head towards the sky, grinning.

They stopped at a small clearing, where she could hear a few humans laughing around a fire.

_When did i start thinking of people as 'humans'?_

Klaus touched her arm gently, trying to get her attention.

She smiled at his touch, leaning closer.

'Love, we need to do this now or you'll try to murder the whole of Mystic Falls tomorrow! We'll have time for romance later,' he said winking.

She giggled and nodded.

Klaus grabbed a stick and shoved it into his stomach, grimacing at the pool of blood.

Elena ran forward as he collapsed.

'Oh, someone help me! My boyfriends hurt, help me!'

The couple looked at her and the state she was in, and proceded to follow her to where Klaus was lying in wait.

They gasped when they saw him, and bent down to look closer.

Elena licked her lips and stalked forward.

She grsbbed the mans shirt and bared her teeth, before biting.

The woman screamed, and tried to run.

Out of her pespherical view Elena saw Klaus get up and race ahead of her, before attacking.

They spent a few minutes drinking, then they released their prey and ran.

'That was so fun!'

Klaus laughed and took her hand, leading her to her room.

'We can do it again sometime, i promise.'

She nodded, ' I suppose we do have all eternity!'

He smiled, 'Yes, of course we do.'

Elena stopped at the door, looking at him.

'Thank you for today, its been fun.'

He smiled again and caught her hand.

'I meant it when i told you i loved you.'

Elena giggled.

'Me too, Klaus.'

'I'll see you in the morning, i love you.'

'I love you too Klaus.'

Elena snuggled into her duvet, breathing in the familiar scent of Klaus on her hair, and fell asleep.

'Oh, do sleep tight Elena. I think I'm going to have some fun with you, doppleganger.'

Rebekah grabbed the sleeping girl and slung her over her shoulder, hopping out the window.

Review! 3


	11. sorry readersIMPORTANT

AUTHORS NOTE!

I hate thinking theres a new chapter and seeing this too but its important.

I will not be finishing the story, it doesnt feel as if its heading anywhere:/

i will be starting a new vamppire diaries story soon, feel free to inbox me with requests!

Or if you want and u have a blackberry, add me on bbm!

Pin: 2976B93A

Always wanting new friends, so add add add!

Sorry for the inconvenience! 3 3

Hugz+kisses,

Frankee.

XxxxxX


End file.
